Lore:Books:Cyrakiin
'Cyrakiin'Cyrakiin Wiki Page A brief look into the stone elves of Erinyes. ---- The formers are a race of elves that simply put, disappeared. A nickname given by the nobles of Dawnfall. This nickname is accurate as well as wrong, former would imply something new came in place whereas they vanished. Their real name is cyrakiin(cee-rah-kin) – 'stone elves', a name given by the elves of Dael'Tharmas whom refer to them selves as daelakiin(da-el-akin) – 'crystal elves'. The reason for this name is because they had a pale, often gray skin. They were entirely devoted to intellectual advancement. They branched off the crystal elves around the 5000 years ago and build their own underground cities. They lived in solitude for thousands of years, advancing their technologies and skills to points no-one has ever even dared to consider, let alone reach. Mastered engine design, such as complicated machinery and robotics that defend against invaders. Their most important achievement however was their medical research, reaching a point where the elven God(Erinyes, Princess of Life) herself deemed it to be a severe case of God complex among the Cyrakiin. In total they had four main branches their 'new generations' would fall into; Engineering, medicine, dimension-craft and linguistics. As time went past in their capital city of Avlevi far north of the Dael'Tharmas elves, they had life expectancies of 800 years. They had virtually no wars and every single person was set on improving the last works, this only made the new generations more and more powerful. In logs recovered in Avlevi it states the older generations were affected by 'aging mental health', not willing to advance anymore once they reached their elder state, often committing suicide. According to this log, called Generation Kill, the life expectancies as well as rapid learning increased by fifty times every new generation. This went on for three generations. Of another recovered logbook it is revealed that they mastered dimension-travel. With several families of elves supposedly residing on a far, far away planet. But this is all speculation. The cyrakiin disappeared, vanished without a trace. As if the hand of God came down and swept them away from this planet. Their cities and dwellings lie abandoned as if they were still inhabited. Crafts lay unfinished in docks with tools scattered on the ground, mounts sit quietly in hallways, dorm rooms seem hospitable if not for the eerie silence. No physical evidence has ever been recovered of a corpse, not even ashes or bone fragments. Their cities lay still, almost as if it's waiting for them to come back and pick up where they left off. Many living dwellings burned down, best guesses would be cooking fires raging out of control as their owners vanished. Did they achieve what they were after? To become Gods? To reside on their own plane of existence, living as immortals? Or did they receive the wrath of those that they were trying to be, erasing them from this world all together? Eric Torvarth, College of Anaheim. Category:Lore:Books